Smoke On The Water
by x Pippin x
Summary: Kassi is your average college girl, full of drugs, sex & rock 'n roll. But when an almost fatal car accident occurs and she is transported back to middle earth, her naughty habits are bound to spread. [LegolasOC] Rated for later chapters.


Note: Aloha. This is a rather strange fic that just recently came to me. In fact, it was five minutes ago. Don't ask. This is one of my first fics, so please be gentle. And do me a favor… review!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I only own Kassi & company. Legolas, ME, etc. are the wonderful works of JRR Tolkien. And the lyrics are property of CCR. Rock on!

Hey, tonight,  
Gonna be tonight,  
Don't you know I'm flyin?  
Tonight, tonight.

Drunken laugher filled the air as the car doors slammed, seeming to echo against the stillness that was all around them, pierced only by the intoxicated joyful screams from the teenagers. One of the girls in particular shrieked when the car took off from its stationary position. The wind whipped wildly, and Kassi had to struggle to maintain balance, even though she was packed between her two best friends in the car that was zig zagging down the road.

Hey, c'mon,  
Gonna chase tomorrow,  
Tonight, tonight.

"Watch out!" She shrieked as the driver narrowly missed a tall oak tree. They had been in the woods. It was a Saturday night, and all was quiet. It was a usual thing for them to come up into the woods and drink, get high, etc. It was an escape from the pressures of college. And here in the Oregon territory, no one cared enough to call the cops on them. Then again, hardly anyone had ever found out in the first place. Usually their was a designated driver, but tonight, or so it seemed, that hadn't gone as planned. Proof of this? Well, picture this: Three college girls in the back of a vehicle screaming down the road, two men laughing hysterically in the front seats as the car swerved down the darkened road.

Gonna get it to the rafters,  
Watch me now.  
Jody's gonna get religion,  
All night long. 

Kassi's heeding had not taken effect, apparently, because Mark, the "designated" driver was still screaming his head off with his foot full on the gas pedal. Kassi wanted to warn them to slow down, to realize that they could get killed, but her mind was sluggish, and her actions were twice as slow. Instead, all that came out was a trail of groggy mumbles, incoherent to all ears, though few were listening.

Hey, c'mon,  
Gonna hear the sun  
Tonight, tonight.

And then it happened: Mark could be heard shrieking in the front seat, and the car swung out of control. All Kassi could remember was grasping her best friends hands as the car lurched forward into a huge tree… and then all was black.

"Mmph," She mumbled.

Where was she? Was everyone okay? What had ended up happening?

Questions swam through her head and Kassi tried to sit up, but failed. Her brain felt slow, groggy, and she did not immediately have the strength to open her eyes and look around. Instead, she slumped back into her laying position, defeated. After a while, she heard a door open and could feel hands prodding her.

A language was being spoken, one she did not immediately recognize. What were they saying? It sounded like a sort of cross between hissing and singing. Odd. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity with her head throbbing painfully, someone spoke directly to her.

"We mean you no harm," the voice spoke quietly, somewhere next to her right ear, "Relax. It seems you are in for a great deal of pain, as from what we can tell you are badly wounded."

Kassi registered this in her mind briefly.

"Where am I?" she asked, finally opening her eyes.

She was in a stone room. The door was over to the left and was a deep, rich brown color, and looked to be quite heavy. She was laying on a bed that was almost too soft to bare touching, with sheets of white. There was a little light streaming in from one of the windows, and she winced as it caught her eyes. She had a pounding headache; a bitch of a hangover.

Three people stood in the room: Two men, and a woman. The woman seemed to be tending her wounds, and up until that point she had felt no pain. Now she sensed all of her injuries, and cried out in pain.

"Agh," she gasped, "that hurts!"

The woman looked at her with pity, but continued on with what she was doing. Kassi studied her for a moment longer, feeling as if something was… off. Then she noticed: The womans curly hair was tucked up in a bun, letting her ears show. Only they did not exactly look like ears… there seemed to be something else to them. They were… pointy?

Kassi shook her head and stared again, feeling as if she had surely seen wrong.

But then one of the men cleared his throat, and her attention was yanked away from the women.

The first man was dressed royally, in green and gold and had a sort of crown on. Dress up, much? Kassi merely thought this a dream, and began to laugh.

"How very real of a dream this is," she mused aloud, her eyes sparkling.

The second man seemed confused. He was young and handsome, or so it appeared, but he seemed to carry an air of wisdom. He had shoulder length blonde hair, and light colored eyes. His wardrobe mirrored that of the first man's, but less formal and he wore a satchel of arrows on his back, a bow clung tenderly in his closed fist.

"This," the second man spoke, his voice quiet, and Kassi recognized him as the one who had spoken to her before, "is no dream, I am afraid."

Kassi's smile dropped instantly, and her look of merriment was now replaced with one of confusion. "Where am I?" she asked quietly.

"Rivendell," the first man replied, his voice like an angel's sigh, "welcome." His brown hair swayed gently as he bowed and walked out of the room.

This did nothing to calm Kassi's nerves. She sat up higher in bed, and crossed her arms.

"Where," she began, her voice dangerously low, "the hell is Rivendell?"

The woman and man seemed taken aback. They exchanged a glance full of something that Kassi could not put her finger on, and the woman left.

"Who are you?" She asked, her eyes full of confusion and pain.

"Legolas Greenleaf, at your service," he began, sending her a small, quiet smile before sitting at her bedside, "who would you be?"

Kassi glanced around and then back to Legolas. She had the sudden urge to lift up his hair and see if he had weird ears, too.

"Kassidy Morrill." She replied, tucking a strangd of copper hair behind her ear and biting her lip.

Rivendell? Where the hell was that? It sounded like some chocolate company, not a place. She had certainly never heard of it before. And what was up with the weird freak sideshow ears and circus costumes? Had her parents finally achieved what they had been threatening to do for years, throw her in the loony bin?

"Do you have weird ears, too?"

Curiousity had always been her downfall.

Legolas's face changed many times within a few seconds. It was first full of amusement, then indignation, and so on, but settled with a calm look.

"Yes," he said, almost stiffly, "I have weird ears, too."

"Oh," Kassi said, "well where did you get them?"

Legolas gave her a funny look.

"Do you really have no clue where you are?" He asked her.

"Yes," Kassi stressed, rolling her clear blue eyes, "No clue whatsoever how I got into Rivendell, land of the weird ears."

Legolas sighed, shook his head, and smirked a bit, although it was barely audible. From the window, a cool breeze blew in and ruffled both of their hair.

Kassi could have sworn she knew him… almost, anyway. Something about this entire experience just seemed familiar to her, for some reason. Shrugging inwardly, she glanced around and then back at him.

And then it hit her.

Lord of the Rings. Legolas Greenleaf. Frodo Baggins. Ring thingy that controlled all.

"Shit," she mumbled, before losing conciousness.


End file.
